1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drain-back pour spout closures for containers and more specifically to drain-back, snap-on pour spout fitment closures for containers with drip-less pour tip and tamper evident features.
2. Background of the Invention
Drain-back pour spouts are very well known in the art. One class of drain back pour spouts forms the spout as a fitment attached to a separate container with a separate closure for the fitment. One subset of this class is those devices having the closure, or cap, attached to the bottle and another subset is having the cap attached to the fitment or pour spout. A second class of drain-back pour spouts is one in which the spout is formed integral with the container, in other words the spout forms a specialized finish (e.g. neck finish) for the container. In this class the closure is always connected directly to the container since there is no separate fitment. A review of the representative prior art will further clarify the state of the art.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,464,106 and 6,431,401, both assigned to Lever Brothers Company, disclose a drain back converging nozzle spout fitment secured to a container opening with an external ridge engaging an internal ring on the container. A closure or cap is threaded onto the container over the fitment to close the container opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,076, assigned to Unilever Home& Personal Care USA, discloses a variety of drain back, snap on, cylindrical nozzle, pour spout fitments with inside of the spout (also called the gutter or apron) not extending below outer connecting flange of the fitment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,041 discloses a container with an integral (or separate) drain back, converging nozzle neck finish (or fitment if it is separate) with a cap or closure threaded onto the spout portion, wherein the cap includes a reservoir for holding a concentrated product, e.g. detergent. If separate the fitment would be apparently press fit or welded to the container opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,789, assigned to Owens-Brockway Plastics Products, Inc., discloses a variety of spout (both integral with the container and as separate fitments) and closure configurations with the cap or closure including a disk with a metallic under-layer for induction welding to associated structure. One embodiment shown in FIG. 3 includes a fitment secured within the container finish with the cap threaded to the fitment with internal threads on the fitment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,946, assigned to Owens-Illinois Closures, Inc., discloses a bottle with integral drain back spout and closure configuration with threads formed on the neck of the bottle engaging the closure directly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,945, assigned Lever Brothers Company, discloses a specific three layer bottle composition for the fitment and closure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,106 discussed above.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,762, assigned to Owens-Illinois Closures, Inc., discloses a bottle with snap in drain back spout configuration having a projecting lug and receiving slot for positioning of the fitment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,231, assigned to Owens-Brockway Plastics Products, Inc., discloses a one piece bottle with integral drain back spout configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,829, assigned to Owens-Illinois Closures, Inc., discloses a bottle with integral spout and closure configuration with threads formed on the neck of the bottle engaging the closure directly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,422, assigned to Owens-Brockway Plastics Products, Inc. discloses a bottle, drain back spout fitment and closure configuration with a unique bottle neck finish having a radial inwardly annular wall and an axial wall extending upwardly and away from the inner extending wall. The fitment has a depending apron extending over the neck finish and welded thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,299, assigned to Graham Packaging Corporation, discloses a drain back spout fitment configuration with an inner radial outwardly facing annular bead engaging a shoulder of the bottle neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,803, assigned to Rexam Closures, Inc., discloses a drain back spout fitment configuration with a cap threaded onto threads of the bottle and with a child safety lock mechanism between the bottle and the cap, wherein the latch release on the cap is biased in a radial direction away from the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,787, assigned to Innovative Molding Inc., discloses a method of assembly of a bottle with a pour back spout configuration with an annular solid wall and the pour back feature being formed in an opening in the outer wall or trough. The method includes ultrasonic welding of the pour spout fitment to the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,090 discloses a spout fitment configuration with a “v” shaped notch at the terminal end. The cap is threaded to the bottle over the spout fitment.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,566,862 and 5,462,202, both assigned to Owens-Illinois Plastics Products, Inc. disclose a drain back spout fitment configurations with an annular solid wall and the pour back feature being formed in an extended opening in the outer wall. The closure is threaded onto the bottle over the fitment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,306, assigned to Innovative Molding Inc., discloses a drain back spout fitment configuration with an annular top flange bonded to an upper end of the bottle neck finish. The closure is threaded to the fitment with external threads on the closure engaging internal threads on the fitment below a sealing portion there-between.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,788, assigned to Phoenix Closures, Inc., discloses a bottle, drain back frusto-conical or converging nozzle spout fitment and cap configuration. The bottle includes a threaded neck to receive the threaded spout. The cap is threaded to an upper portion of the annular wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,130, assigned to Manhattan Products, discloses a bottle, drain back pour spout fitment and cap configuration. The bottle includes an internal neck finish recess to engage a retaining member on the spout and allow the cap to seal against the bottle finish.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,356, assigned to Owens-Illinois Plastics Products, Inc., discloses a bottle with an integral spout and cap configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,566, assigned to Proctor & Gamble Company, discloses a package assembly with a “refill facilitating” drain back spout having piecing serrations on the spout. An associated closure is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,659, assigned to Owens-Illinois Plastic Products Inc., discloses a method of making a one piece bottle and integral drain back pour spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,009, assigned to Lever Brothers Company, discloses a bottle, drain back spout fitment and cap configuration with the cap screwed onto the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,772, assigned to Phoenix Closures, discloses a bottle, drain back pour spout fitment and cap configuration. The spout fitment is threaded to the bottle and includes external threads on an upper portion thereof for the cap to be threaded onto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,605, assigned to Colgate Palmolive Co., discloses a bottle, drain back pour spout fitment and cap configuration wherein the cap engages the container (e.g. threaded bottle neck) to urge the spout fitment into sealing engagement with the neck finish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,714 discloses a bottle, spout fitment and cap configuration with the cap threaded to the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,239, assigned to Proctor & Gamble Company, discloses a bottle with an integral spout and cap configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,749, assigned to Colgate Palmolive Co., discloses a bottle, drain back pour spout fitment and cap configuration with a threaded bottle neck finish that the cap threads onto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,270 discloses a bottle, drain back pour spout fitment and cap configuration with a threaded bottle neck finish that the cap threads onto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,269, assigned to Owens-Illinois Plastics Products, Inc., discloses a bottle with an integral spout and cap configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,268, assigned to The Clorox Company, discloses a bottle, drain back pour spout fitment and cap configuration with a special interlocking and centering feature between the bottle neck finish and the fitment. The cap is threaded onto the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,770 discloses a unique bottle spout and cap configuration with an inside drainage passage between the cap and the outside of the spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,067, assigned to Owens-Illinois Plastics Products, Inc. discloses a bottle with an integral spout and cap configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,419 discloses a drain back spout fitment and cap configuration with a drain in the apron or floor portion adjacent the spout. The drain back opening has a blocking mechanism to selectively block the opening. The cap is threaded external threads on the fitment on an apron around the bottle opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,234 discloses a bottle, drain back pour spout fitment and cap configuration with a threaded bottle neck finish that the cap threads onto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,560 discloses a bottle, drain back pour spout fitment and cap configuration with a threaded bottle neck finish that the cap threads onto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,829, assigned to Owens-Illinois Closure, Inc., discloses a bottle, drain back pour spout fitment and cap configuration with a threaded bottle neck finish that the cap threads onto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,416, assigned to Proctor & Gamble, discloses a bottle, a drain back spout fitment threaded to the container, and cap threaded to an upper portion of the fitment, with a drip accumulator structure extending down from the drain hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,421 discloses a bottle, drain back spout fitment and cap configuration with the spout fitment engaging the inner surface of the container interconnecting the spout fitment with the bottle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,550,862, 4,128,189, 4,078,700, 3,369,710, 2,808,964, 2,763,403, 2,763,402, 2,743,844, and 2,601,040 also show a variety of drain back spout configurations similar to those discussed above.
There remains a need in the art to provide a drain-back snap-on pour spout fitment closure for containers which is economical to mold and provides the desired performance features in the resulting closure. It is the object of the present invention to improve upon the prior art designs and to address this need.